unexpected family
by lovaticmixer99
Summary: When 15 year old Demi's parents and older sister Dallas are killed in a car crash coming back from their father's funeral. The young singer actress and newest judge on the X-Factor is devastated and in danger of being tossed into the foster system. She's taken in by the most unexpected couple. Her boss his girlfriend her best friend and her boss's girlfriends little boy.


Demi's POV

"Demi!" Simon yelled from his dressing room. "Demi what in the world did you do this time?" Kelly asked smirking. "Oh nothing…" I said fighting the smirk threating to rise on my face. "Whatever you did he sounds really mad." Paulina pointed out looking at me smirking. I nod my head and turn my attention back to my phone. The door to our dressing room bursts open and in walks an angry Simon Cowell. "Hey Si. What's up?" Kelly asked giggling at Simon's blue hair. "Demi…care to explain why my hair is pink?" Simon asked a small smile playing on his lips. "Thought you could use some color in your life." I said still not looking up from my phone. I could hear Kelly and Paulina laughing. "At least it's not like the permanent hair dye." Paulina said still laughing. "It's spray paint…" Simon said pulling at his hair. "Demi what in the world posed you to do that?" Kelly asked laughing even harder. "I don't…" I was cut off by my phone blasting Kelly Clarkson's "Mister Know It All" I grabbed my phone and looked to see who was calling. When my mom's face appeared on the screen I immediately got worried. My mom wasn't one to call me when she knew I was at work. I hit the answer button Kelly Paulina and Simon all looking at me. "Hey mom. What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't understand what she said because she was crying so much so I asked if Dallas was right there. "Dal? What's going on? Is everyone okay?" I asked worried that Maddie or Eddie were hurt, but what she said next shocked me even more I wasn't even sure I heard what she said she had whispered so low. But I knew what she had said. "Demi…he's dead. Dad passed away last night." I dropped the phone just staring at the wall. "Demi? Dems what happened?" Paulina asked concerned. I was vaguely aware of Simon picking up my phone talking to my sister. I saw Simon hang up my phone and whisper to both Kelly and Paulina. "I…I need to go." I said trying to get up out of my chair. "No Demi we're coming with you. We're not letting you be alone right now okay?" Paulina said her hands resting on my shoulders preventing me from going anywhere. I nodded grabbing my things. I was throwing things in my bag haphazardly and the next thing I know I'm so mad I throw my bag across the room. "Damn it!" I yelled dropping to the ground trying not to break down as my bipolar disorder got the best of me for a few minutes. I had my head buried in my hands when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me onto their lap. "Shh. It's okay babygirl. It's gonna be alright." I knew that voice it Paulina. I pushed back my emotions like I use to do when I was still self-harming and all that and climbed out of her arms. I walked over to my bag picking it up I noticed a picture of me Dallas and dad. One of the last ones there'd ever be. I stood staring at the picture while Kelly came over and took my bag from me. Fearing another break down I left the green room and headed back to my dressing room. They had seen me too weak and that bothered me.

Kelly's POV

I was still in shock about the news. As I was getting my jacket I heard Demi start throwing her stuff around as I turned to talk to her I saw her throw her bag a crossed the room and her yell "Damn it!" Shocked at Demi's outburst I then remember her saying earlier on the first time Paulina and I met her telling us about her having bipolar disorder. I walked over to her and took the bag she was picking up out of her hands. Without another word she got up and left the green room heading back to her dressing room. "Pau Pau I'm really worried about her." I said picking up the few things that had fallen put of Demi's bag. "I am too Kelly. I'm scared this is going to be too much for her and she's going to relapse." Paulina said. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do to help Demi out other then just being there when she needed or wanted to talk. I got up off the floor and shouted to Simon letting him know we were done and that I was going to go get Demi from her dressing room. when I reached her door I knocked on it. I heard some shuffling and the door opened to reveal a blood shot eyed Demi. "aw come ere boo." I said taking the fifteen year old into my arms letting her cry into me. "come on you ready to go?" I asked quietly. she just nodded in response. I took her hand and led her to the green room where Simon and Pauline were waiting on us. when we got there Paulina took Demi's other hand and Simon walked in front of us. as we reached the main door Demi pulled away from Paulina and I wiped at her eyes and followed Simon out Paulina and I not far behind. the paparazzi went crazy seeing Demi walk out of the lot asking her questions about Patrick and her estranged relationship with her biological father. "how the hell did they find out so fast?" Simon muttered next to me. "gossip like this travels fast in Hollywood." Demi muttered back walking a little bit further ahead of Paulina Simon and I. "Demi! What's it like knowing that you'll never be able to fix your relationship with your estranged father Patrick." one Pap yelled. "no comment." Demi mumbled loud enough for most of the Pap's to hear a lot of them backing off after seeing how badly this was hurting her. we eventually reached Demi's pick up truck. Demi got in the drivers seat I hopped in the passengers and Simon and Paulina got in the back. Demi pulled out of the parking lot and started the three hour drive to the airport. I leaned over giving Demi a small smile as she saw me leaning towards the radio she smiled a weak smile at me and turned back to the road. I turned the radio dial on and cranked the volume up rolling down my window Simon Paulina and Demi following me. it was a country song not that I knew the name of it let alone the lyrics but Demi sang along with it perfectly on key. I looked behind me and saw Paulina cuddled up in Simon's arms smiling at Demi as she drummed along to the beat of the song. as that song ended another one started this one at a little faster pace then the last one I watched Demi's smile grow as she recognized the beat of the song and began to sing along to it.

"Everybody knows just where to go when there's beer to get  
And everybody still drives up that same old hill, for their first kiss  
And old man Wilson he still don't know his backfield is the party spot  
When the sun goes down, these are my stompin' grounds  
Woah, these are my stompin' grounds

All my buddies they've been all marryin' their high school sweethearts  
And you ain't got enough fingers to count the tractors in our front yards  
4 wheel drives are given for gettin' back and forth in my hometown  
These are my stomping grounds

Hey I live here, I'll die here and every time I look around  
I see the dirt roads and the wind rows, I know what life is all about,  
These are my stompin' grounds, yeah  
Oh, these are my stompin' grounds

Me and my buddies we got ourselves a honey hole back in the pines  
And ain't it funny how the bucks we missed get bigger, and bigger every time  
I could be a million miles away or 20 minutes from my house, we're forever bound  
These are my stompin' grounds

Hey I live here, I'll die here and every time I look around  
I see the dirt roads and the wind rows, I know what life is all about,  
These are my stompin' grounds, yeah  
These are my stompin' grounds, yeah

I live here, I'll die here and every time I look around  
I see the dirt roads and the wind rows, I know what life is all about,  
These are my stompin' grounds, yeah  
Oh, these are my stompin' grounds, yeah." Demi sang belting out the chorus at the top of her lungs making all of us laugh. I smiled as I relaxed into the seat and thought 'yeah she'll be okay as long as she has us.' I settled in for a long drive but it would be worth it if it meant one Demi was happy and safe and two I got to listen to her sing all the way there.


End file.
